


Requited Rivalry

by skylq



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, also i wrote this at 3am.just for context lmao, but this dabble is written ignoring a little bit of canon material, heads up!! i can’t stick to og traits for shit, idk how to evn tAG THIS LMAOOO, idk lol, rivals to sorta crush?, so be wARNED THIS IS KINDA OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylq/pseuds/skylq
Summary: “it can take just an ear,or an over talkitive mouth to help someone in a dark period, and maybe. at some point one goes though it,one finds the other,they consider making fun of them at first but,something tells them otherwise.”a small dabble that i wrote a while back because man,this ship is so under appreciated.





	Requited Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> and what if they got though it? what if they decided to see each other as Not An Annoyance?

It can take just an ear,or an over talkitive mouth to help someone in a dark period, and maybe. at some point one goes though it,one finds the other,they consider making fun of them at first but,something tells them otherwise. so instead they sit,silence hanging over both with tension bubbling as it grew longer.  
so,one talks,not prompted by anything,they just,talk,about how things were,what it was like to live a day in their shoes,they even try to crack a joke or two.

eventually they gave up,nothing,not even a half small or scoff,they huffed,stubbornly just,sitting there,mind blank.  
“why did you even try?” Is what gumball spoke,his voice was croaky,hoarse from who knows how,but it’s something,right?  
cherry just shrugged,her tongue clicking “i dunno,to be honest” her tone was softer then she intended,softer then she ever wished it to be.  
Gumball scoffed at her neutrality of the whole situation,how abnormal of her “why didn’t you make fun of me? huh?? did you finally realize how unworthy you are in my mere presence?” his tone deceived his words,it was obvious,he wasn’t secure in himself or the company he was in,he was defending himself the only way he knew how to.

“pfff hah,no,you dumbass,i just,,i felt,,bad?” that,actually caught him a bit off guard “you? feeling bad for me? where’s the cherry i know?? the one who didn’t give a shit about what people thought?” cherry laughed and gumball was confused,it turned defensive swiftly.“i thought you didn’t think i was admirable,was i wrong this entire time?”  
and then it clicked.  
he felt himself reeling as she cackled gently,he couldn’t tell if it was at him or not  
“chill,it’s not that bad to finnnallyyy admit to it” her tone was sing-song like,a stray thought of how nice she sounded crossed his mind before he promptly killed it,ridding it’s awful existence in his headspace.

“shut up.” it was blunt,but of course she doesn’t,when does she?  
“or what? you’re gonna spray paint all over me?? you don’t have your gun on hand,anyways” which was true,he threw it away beforehand in a fit of emotional thermal. “besides,i wanted to,,i,dunno like,talk? i guess??” she was trying,so he let her finish,begrudgingly that is “you looked sad,man,and,,i dunno?? i just,did.” so she was just as awkward as he was,huh? well,that was new. “i think we should,probably,,” he started,but never finished,a stray set of words as he felt cherry shift closer to him,whatever was suggested was left with a beet red blush cascading his face, he prayed to whatever legendary cookie that she wouldn’t notice “dawww,you’re all red,kind of like my dreeeeesssssss”

ugh,that sing-song tone again,he hated how much he loved the sound of it,  
and a little abruptly he then thought of something.  
he shifted closer,advancing a wager on her smirk,before a yip was heard.  
Gumball was holding her hand,and her face was worse then his own,jackpot.  
“you were saying? ah,it’s defiantly a nice improvement,if i do say so myself” ah yes he,definitely meant to say that,either way it worked,she was about as flustered as he was,maybe worse, but what he didn’t know was that he still held her hand,and,that his thumb was lulling subconscious circles.  
both were stubborn enough not to move,  
but,they both wouldn’t ever admit it to themselves,  
that they didn’t mind it too much,either.

and maybe that was all it ever was.a simple,non intuitive interaction between two known enemies,  
but it was something about how each hand felt in the others that left them both staring up at their ceilings,awake at an unsightly hour as they wonder what,even happened?  
what were they even feeling right now???  
it wasn’t flustered,nor was it anything fueled by hate,but neither could really come up with anything solid to call that feeling  
both knew that,although they mightn’t feel the same,maybe it was worth,maybe holding their hand again? both found themselves laughing at the thought,but it wasn’t enough to deny it.  
maybe it was worth a shot,at the very least.

**Author's Note:**

> bAM IT’S DONE,YE ET,,,i know this sucks a bunch but like,hopefully nya’ll still like it hah.


End file.
